politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Islamic Kurdish State
Islamic Kurdish State also Islamic Kurdistan (Turkish: Islam Kürt Devleti, Arabic: الدولة الكردية الاسلامية, Dutch: Islamitische Koerdische Staat) is a nation led by Sultan Muhammed Emin on the continent of Asia, founded by Sultan Muhammed Emin el Huseyni on 11/23/2014. Islamic Kurdish State is a Sunni Islamic State/Sultanate. Islamic Kurdish State's government is an Autocracy with very moderate social policies. Economically, Islamic Kurdish State favors moderate policies. Islamic Kurdish State is a brand new nation. Recently Turkish President Erdogan called the region Kurdistan and defended its use due to its historical reference within original Turkish republic documents and its Ottoman usage. A search through the Turkish Grand National Assembly online portal shows on 9 October 1920 (25.1.1339 Hijri calendar) the word "Kurdistan" used at least 6 times. Founding of the Islamic Kurdish State Turkey was the greatest supporter by the founding of the Islamic Kurdish State. The reason is that the PK K was sabotaging the 'Çözüm süreci', also the resolution process between Turkey and PKK. President Erdoğan (Turkish leader) decided to establish a state in the geographic location Kurdistan, called the Islamic Kurdish State. The Turkish nationalists were against this project, but President Erdoğan ignored them. Sultan Muhammed Emin Muhammed Emin was born in Dordrecht, the Netherlands. His mother is from Turkish origin and father's origin is from Mecca. His father is a Sayyid, that means that the Islamic Prophet Muhammad is his grandfather. ( When he was 16 years old, he moved with his family to Turkey. He studied Political Science and International relations, at the Marmara University. After the study he worked as strategic advisor of the Turkish ambassador in the Netherlands. When he turned back to Turkey he became the Strategic and Political advisor of the leader of the newly established institution called Islam Unity/ Islamic Union (Islam Birliği). He is now the Sultan of the Islamic Kurdish State. History ''' During the Middle Ages, the Kurdish-inhabited regions of the Middle East came under the rule of local Kurdish chieftains, though they never established a unified nation state. During 10th and 11th centuries, the region was ruled by the Kurdish dynasty of Marwanid. From the 14th century onwards the region was mostly incorporated into the Ottoman Empire. '''Petroleum and mineral resources KRG-controlled parts of Iraqi Kurdistan are estimated to contain around 45 billion barrels (7.2×109 m3) of oil making it the sixth largest reserve in the world. Extraction of these reserves began in 2007. In November 2011, Exxon challenged the Iraqi central government's authority with the signing of oil and gas contracts for exploration rights to six parcels of land in Kurdistan, including one contract in the disputed territories, just east of the Kirkuk mega-field. This act caused Baghdad to threaten to revoke Exxon's contract in its southern fields, most notably the West-Qurna Phase 1 project. Exxon responded by announcing its intention to leave the West-Qurna project. As of July 2007, the Kurdish government solicited foreign companies to invest in 40 new oil sites, with the hope of increasing regional oil production over the following 5 years by a factor of five, to about 1 million barrels per day (160,000 m3/d). Gas and associated gas reserves are in excess of 100×1012 cu ft (2,800 km3). Notable companies active in Kurdistan include Exxon, Total, Chevron, Talisman Energy, MOL Group, Genel Energy, Hunt Oil, Gulf Keystone Petroleum, and Marathon Oil. Other mineral resources that exist in significant quantities in the region include coal, copper, gold, iron, limestone (which is used to produce cement), marble, and zinc. The world's largest deposit of rock sulfur is located just southwest of Arbil (Hewlêr). In July 2012, Turkey and the Kurdistan Regional Government signed an agreement by which Turkey will supply the KRG with refined petroleum products in exchange for crude oil. Crude deliveries are expected to occur on a regular basis. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia